walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Background Survivors (Comic Series)
Background Survivors from The Walking Dead are below. These people are usually seen talking in the background to one another and very rarely change the story in anyway. If not talking to one another they often are seen doing chores, sorting supplies or walking around and protecting their safe-haven from zombies or people. Woodbury Many people inhabited the town of Woodbury. Most were killed in the long battle between The Prison group and the residents of Woodbury and those who survived ran into the prison with zombies following them closely inside of the prison, the remaining Woodbury survivors were out of ammo. It is unknown what happened to these remaining people. Survivor 1 Man with hat. Issue 27 - Sitting on a bench. Issue 29 - Walking on the street WBCR1.jpg|Issue 27 WB.jpg|Issue 29 Survivor 2 Suited man Issue 29 - Walking on the street. WBCS3.jpg|Issue 29 Survivor 3 Bandana Guard Issue 27 - Reloading a gun at the Woodbury gate. WBCS4.jpg|Issue 27 Survivor's 4,5,6 Blonde family Issue 29 - Seen crossing the street. WBCS567.jpg|Issue 29 Mother and Children Blonde.JPG|Issue 29 Survivor 7 Rudy :"Well, I'm here to relieve you so I guess you're getting an early break. Boss wants to see you." :—Rudy to Martinez.[src] : Issue 31 - Takes Martinez's shift, on top of the gate. Guard Guy.PNG|Issue 31 Guard, 4.jpg|Issue 31 Guard, 3.jpg|Issue 31 Guard, 2.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 8 Bearded man "Hey boss...Better be a good one today!" —This man to the Governor about the fight. Issue 31 - Watching the fight Woodbury citizen.JPG|Issue 31 Survivor 9 Horrified women Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene. WBSC10.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 10 Horrified man Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene. WBSC11.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 11 Man with glasses Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene. Issue 45 - Seen eating a can of food. WBSC12.jpg|Issue 31 Issue 45 Glasses Man.JPG|Issue 45 Survivor 12 Bald man Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene. WBSC14.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 13 Young male resident. Issue 31 - Watching the fights. WBSC15.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 14 Blonde man Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene. WBSC16.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 15 Young, black haired female resident. Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene. WBSC17.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 16 Large, blonde woman. "Hey, goddamit! I'm talking to you! Don't walk away from me! Get back here!" —This woman shouting at the Governor. Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later yells at The Governor for it. Woodbury womanface.JPG|Issue 31 Blonde Angry Woman.JPG|Issue 31 Survivor 17 Black haired, young twin. Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later watch's his mother yell at The Governor for it WBSC19.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 18 Black haired, young twin. Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later watch's his mother yell at The Governor for it WBSC20.jpg|Issue 31 WBSC25.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 19 Angry bald man Issue 31 - Watch's the aftermath of the fights. WBSC21.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 20 Miller :"Sure, man--whatever. But, uh...why are you doing this? You need me somewhere else or something?" :—Miller to Martinez : Issue 32 - Guarding Woodbury wall, then stopped after Martinez volunteered to take over. Unnamed Guard 2.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard 3.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard Profile.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard Standing.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 21 Male Woodbury Solider, wearing a cap. "I just...I killed that boy...I killed him." '' — Male Woodbury Soldier to The Governor. Issue 48 - Seen shooting at the prison survivors, hits and kills Billy Greene. Shown to be saddened once discovering but Governor tells him he should be proud and the man continues fighting. WBSC47.jpg|Issue 48 Billy Greene's killer 1.JPG|Issue 48 Billy Greene's killer 2.JPG|Issue 48 Billy Greene's killer 3.JPG|Issue 48 Survivor 22 Lou Issue 31 - Lou was guarding Dr Stevens office were Rick was being held. Martinez and Glenn knock him unconscious. Lou1.png|Issue 31 Survivor 23 Denny Issue 31 - Denny was guarding Dr Stevens office were Rick was being held. Martinez and Glenn knock Denny unconscious. Denny1.png|Issue 31 Survivor 24 Woodbury Soldier, long haired in cap. ''"YEAAGH!" — This man screaming in pain after Michonne cut off his hands. Issue 38 - Seen walking towards Walmart with another man, Bruce and Sam. Issue 39 - Attack the survivors, this man dies by having his hands amputated and then decapitated by Michonne. Issue 43 - Seen listening to The Governor in the crowd'' (flashback)'' Corpse then seen by The Governor at the Walmart. Unnamed Woodbury Guard 3.png|Issue 38 Hatted Man Issue 39.JPG|Issue 39 Hatted Man Issue 39 2.JPG|Issue 39 Hatted Man Issue 39 3.JPG|Issue 39 Hatted Man Issue 39 4.JPG|Issue 39 Guy who went to Walmart in Cap, flashback Issue 43.JPG|Issue 43 Hatted Man who had his hands cut off.JPG|Issue 43 Survivor 25 Black haired Woodbury Soldier. Issue 38 - Seen walking towards Walmart with another man, Bruce and Sam. Issue 39 - Attacks Michonne, tries to shoot her but is stabbed through the stomach and killed, stray bullets almost hit her. Woodbury Black Haired Walmart Guy Issue 38.JPG|Issue 38 Woodbury Black Haired Walmart Guy Issue 39 1.JPG|Issue 39 Woodbury Black Haired Walmart Guy Issue 39 2.JPG|Issue 39 Woodbury Black Haired Walmart Guy Issue 39 3.JPG|Issue 39 Woodbury Black Haired Walmart Guy Issue 39 4.JPG|Issue 39 Survivor 26 Bald Woodbury Soldier "C'mon!! Let's put these evil bastards out of their misery!" — This man orders the rest of the Woodbury army to follow the Governor inside the Prison. Issue 47 - Shoots at Prison survivor with the rest of Woodbury, after witnessing the Governor destroy the fence he orders the rest of the woodbury army to follow him. Issue 48 - Ordered by The Governor to look for people trying to hold up inside the prison. WBSC46.jpg|Issue 47 Bald Soldier Issue 48 2.JPG|Issue 48 Bald Soldier Issue 48.JPG|Issue 48 Survivor 27 Young, black haired, female Woodbury Resident. Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene. Black Haired Young Girl Issue 31.JPG Survivor 28 Middle aged Woodbury Resident. Issue 31 - Watched Michonne and Eugene fight, then watch's a woman shout at the Governor angrilly. WBSC24.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 29 Young resident with black hair and glasses. Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene. WBSC22.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 30 Large blonde woman, hair in ponytail. Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene. WBSC23.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 31 Wes "We're living, mother fucker. Now get in here before we the only ones." —Wes to Rick Grimes. Issue 27 - On guard duty with Martinez and others, helps Rick and the others and once they enter Wes takes all of there weapons. Wes.jpg|Issue 27 Wes.PNG|Issue 27 Survivor 32 Bald, cheering male Woodbury Resident Issue 43 - Seen listening to The Governor's speech, supports his idea of attacking. WBSC26.jpg|Issue 43 Survivor 33 Young, blonde, female Woodbury Resident "Damn Right!" — This woman supporting the Governor's plan. Issue 43 - Seen listening to The Governor's speech, supports his idea of attacking. Blonde Woodbury Resident Issue 43.JPG|Issue 43 Survivor 34 Male Woodbury Resident wearing a hat "Fuck Yeah!" — This man supporting The Govenor's plan Issue 43 - Seen listening to The Governor's speech, supports his idea of attacking. WBSC27.jpg|Issue 43 Survivor 35 Blonde haired, male Woodbury Resident. Issue 43 - Seen listening to The Governor's speech, supports his idea of attacking. WBSC28.jpg|Issue 43 Survivor 36 Black haired, male Woodbury Soldier wearing a cap. Issue 44 - Seen attacking the prison it the first assault, shot through the neck and killed by Andrea. WBCS36.jpg|Issue 44 Survivor 37 Ms. Williams :"I'm sorry to bother you like this, but my son, Matthew, he's got a slight fever. I'm sure it's nothing but I don't want to take any chances." :—Ms. Williams to Dr. Stevens Issue 32 - Stops Dr Stevens as he is leaving with the others and asks to bring her son, Matthew to him because of his fever. Misswilliam.jpg|Issue 32 Williams1.jpg|Issue 32 Williams2.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 38 Bearded male Woodbury Resident, wearing a cap. "Well, uh... How did it go?" — This man to The Governor about Tyreese being used as a hostage. Issue 46 - Asks how The Governor's plan went, shocked to hear the Governor's lie about Tyreese's death. Issue 47 - Ordered by The Governor to drive a truck into the RV which Andrea was shooting from. Issue 49 - The man was killed by the crash reanimated and began crawling, he then was killed by Michonne. WBSC40.jpg|Issue 46 Bearded Man Issue 46 2.JPG|Issue 46 Bearded Man Issue 46.JPG|Issue 46 Cap bearded man Issue 46.JPG|Issue 46 Truck Driver.JPG|Issue 47 Truck Driver 2 Issue 47.JPG|Issue 47 Truck Driver 3 Issue 49.JPG|Issue 49 Truck Driver 4 Issue 49.JPG|Issue 49 Survivor 39 Black haired, female Woodbury Resident wearing a bandanna. "YEAAGHH!" — This woman screaming in pain. Issue 43 - Seen in crowd with gun and then seen in the back of a truck. Issue 47 - Attacks the Survivors at the Prison and screams in pain as she is shot in the leg. Bandanna Lady Issue 43.JPG|Issue 43 WBSC32.JPG|Issue 43 Bandanna Lady Shot in Leg Issue 48.JPG|Issue 47 Survivor 40 Eric :"Whu--?!" :—Eric before his death. Issue 45 - Seen in forest, then head sliced in half by Michonne. Eric (Woodbury).jpg|Issue 45 Eric's Death.jpg|Issue 45 Eric2.jpg|Issue 45 Survivor 41 Bearded male Woodbury Resident, wearing a cap. "Crazy fucking people" :—This man to Gabe about the prison survivors. Issue 43 - Finds the prison with Gabe. Bearded Bushes Guy Issue 43.JPG|Issue 43 WBSC29.jpg|Issue 43 Survivor 42 Slightly overweight black haired Woodbury Soldier. "YEAAGH!"' — This man screaming in pain. Issue 43 - Seen in the crowd at Woodbury. Issue 46 - Listens to the Governor's lie about Tyreese's death. Issue 47 - Shocked to see Michonne and gets into cover as she starts firing, attacks the prison with the others and is shot and killed. Fat Guy Issue 43.JPG|Issue 43 WBSC41.JPG|Issue 46 Fat-ish black haired solider Issue 46.JPG|Issue 46 Fat-ish black haired soldier Issue 47.JPG|Issue 47 Fat-ish black haired soldier Issue 47 2.JPG|Issue 47 Fat-ish black haired soldier Issue 47 3.JPG|Issue 47 Survivor 43 Matthew :"''Yeaagh!!" :—Matthew screams as Michonne kills him. Issue 45 - Seen with another man carrying Tyreese Issue 46 - Hands Michonne's sword to Gabe Issue 47 - Stomach is cut open by Michonne as she escapes MatthewComicface.png|Issue 45 Matthewdeath.png|Issue 47 Survivor 44 Male Woodbury Soldier wearing a cap. Issue 44 - Attacks the prison with the rest of Woodbury, shown to be shot and killed by the prison survivors. Cap man shot in the head Issue 44 (before shot).JPG|Issue 44 Cap man shot in the head Issue 44(after shot).JPG|Issue 44 Survivor 45 Daniel :"Holy shi--!" :—Him when Michonne and Tyreese attack Issue 45 - He had heard a gun shot and saw Tyreese and Michonne, it was mentioned that he was killed. Daniel33.jpg|Issue 45 Daniel Issue 45.JPG|Issue 45 Daniel Issue 45 2.JPG|Issue 45 Survivor 46 Male Woodbury Resident, with a ponytail. Issue 46 - Listens to The Govenor's lie about Tyreese's death. WBSC43.JPG|Issue 46 Pony Tail Man Issue 46.JPG|Issue 46 Pony Tail Man Issue 46 2.JPG|Issue 46 Survivor 47 Black haired Woodbury Female Resident, wearing a bandanna. "We're getting slaughtered here--we can't keep--!" — This woman to The Governor. Issue 46 - Listens to The Govenor's lie about Tyreese's death. Issue 47 - Battles against the survivors at the prison, tells the Governor that everyone is getting slaughtered and that they should stop. Bandanna Lady Issue 46.JPG|Issue 46 Hair Band Higher.JPG|Issue 47 Survivor 48 Jim Bridges Issue 45 - Looking around forest, dived on and killed by Tyreese. Jim1.jpg|Issue 45 Jimwoodbury.jpeg|Issue 45 Jimsdeath2.jpg|Issue 45 Survivor 49 Jared :"What are you--?" :—Jared to The Governor Issue 44 - Operates the tank and hands The Governor his megaphone. Issue 47 - Destroys prison fence with the tank once The Governor climbs inside and orders him too. Jared.png|Issue 44 Jared2.jpg|Issue 47 Survivor 50 Sam :"You '''killed' them! YOU KILLED THEM!!" :—Sam yelling at Andrea. Issue 38 - Seen walking towards Walmart with two men and Bruce Issue 39 - Shot and killed by Andrea after he attempted to shoot her after Bruce and the two other men were both killed. Sam swyr90yfweghads.PNG|Issue 38 Sammy2.jpg|Issue 39 Sam.PNG|Issue 39 Sambruce.jpg|Issue 39 SamComicface.jpg|Issue 39 Sam's Death.jpg|Issue 39 Survivor 51 Brown haired, male Woodbury Resident. Issue 46 - Listens to The Govenor's lie about Tyreese's death. WBSC45.JPG|Issue 46 Bullets across chest guy Issue 46.JPG|Issue 46 Survivor 52 Large, older male Woodbury Resident. Issue 46 - Listens to The Govenor's lie about Tyreese's death. WBSC42.JPG|Issue 46 Survivor 53 Middle aged, male Woodbury Soldier ''"Where?" —This man asking The Governor where the shots are coming from. Issue 44 - Seen attacking the prison it the first assault, he was then almost shot. WBSC35.JPG|Issue 44 Survivor 54 Bald, male Woodbury Resident Issue 44 - Attacks the Prison with the other residents of Woodbury, is shown running towards the trucks and cars as everyone begins to leave. WBSC37.jpg|Issue 44 Survivor 55 Young female Woodbury Soldier, wearing a cap. "Holy shit! It's them! Shoot them!" — This woman alerting the rest of her group about Tyreese and Michonne. Issue 45 - Seen in the forest after hearing Jim Bridges shots notices Michonne and Tyreese and tells the others. WBSC39.jpg|Issue 45 Hatted Woman Issue 45.JPG|Issue 45 Hatted Woman 2 Issue 45.JPG|Issue 45 Survivor 56 Male Woodbury Soldier wearing a white a cap, black shirt Issue 48 - Ordered by The Governor to shoot at Alice, does so and shoots Alice in the kneecap. Alice shoots this man before getting killed herself Man in hat Isssue 48 Alice killer 3.JPG|Issue 48 Man in hat Isssue 48 Alice killer.JPG|Issue 48 Alice 3.PNG|Issue 48 Man in hat Isssue 48 Alice killer 2.JPG|Issue 48 Alexandria Safe-Zone Many people inhabit Alexandria Safe-Zone, originally run by Alexander Davidson. Douglas Monroe later took charge of the group due to Alexander abusing his power and now Rick is in charge of the group due to Douglas Monroe's death. Most of Alexandria's residents are battling against Negan's men along side The Hilltop Colony and the Kingdom. Survivor 1 Alexandria Boy :"Hi, Constable!" :—The boy to Rick when he greets the kids in the morning.[src] : Issue 70 - Playing outside with other children. Issue 71 - Running with Sophia in a costume. Issue 72 - Playing outside, greets Rick as he comes by. Issue 80 - Standing outside with a crowd. Issue 115 (Alternate Issue Covers) - Playing with Ron. Unnamed Boy ASZ.JPG|Issue 70 unnamedboy3.jpg|Issue 70 unnamedboy4.jpg|Issue 70 Unnamed Kid.JPG|Issue 71 Unkid.jpg|Issue 72 UnnamedASZBoyIssue80.jpg|Issue 80 The-Walking-Dead-Issue-115-7-195x300.jpg|Issue 115 Survivor 2 Alexandria Guard 1 :"Oh, man! When did we get this?!" :—Guard being curious about a new gun.[src] Issue 69 - After seeing the flare in Washington, this man, Tobin, another man and Bruce rushed out in a truck to help. They all killed several walkers around them. Issue 70 - This man in seen unloading the truck with his fellow construction crew members. Issue 72 - This man is seen with Bruce talking to Glenn at the party. Issue 73 - This man is continuing to expand the wall around the community, after Holly is surrounded this man obeys Tobin and gets into formation as Abraham ran to save Holly this man watched with the others. Issue 74 - This man watches with another man and Bruce as Tobin, Holly and Abraham argue. Issue 78 - This man helps defeat and kill the Washington Scavengers. ASZG.1.1.png|Issue 69 Bruce, Unnamed Guard 1 and 2 and Tobin on a Truck.JPG|Issue 69 Unnamed ASZ Guards, Bruce, Tobin.PNG|Issue 70 Unnamed Alexandria Guard (Bald) dsiad.JPG|Issue 72 Unnamed Alexandria Bald Guy.PNG|Issue 73 Unnamed Guard Bald.PNG|Issue 73 ASZGuard1.jpg|Issue 73 Bald Guard.JPG|Issue 73 ASZG.1.2.png|Issue 73 Group of men and Glenn.PNG|Issue 73 Bruce and Two Unnamed Guards again wibble wobble.JPG|Issue 74 Unnamed ASZ Guard asjuf.JPG|Issue 78 Survivor 3 Alexandria Guard 2 Issue 69 - After seeing the flare in Washington, this man, Tobin, another man and Bruce rushed out in a truck to help. They all killed several walkers around them. Issue 70 - This man in seen unloading the truck with his fellow construction crew members. Issue 73 - This man is continuing to expand the wall around the community, after Holly is surrounded this man obeys Tobin and gets into formation as Abraham ran to save Holly this man watched with the others. Issue 74 - This man watches with another man and Bruce as Tobin, Holly and Abraham argue. Issue 78 - This man helps defeat and kill the Washington Scavengers. Issue 82 - Helps the residents of Alexandria Safe-Zone clear the herd. Issue 85 - Seen at the funeral for residents of Alexandria Safe-Zone killed by the herd. Issue 97 - Seen in church listening to Father Gabriel. Issue 102 - Seen in church listening to Rick Grimes. Bruce, Unnamed Guard 1 and 2 and Tobin on a Truck.JPG|Issue 69 Guard2.jpg|Issue 69 Unnamed ASZ Guards, Bruce, Tobin.PNG|Issue 70 ASZG.2.1.png|Issue 73 Unnamed Guard forgot which number.JPG|Issue 73 Unnamed Guard.PNG|Issue 73 Spikey Guard.JPG|Issue 73 Spikey Guard iosfhaf.JPG|Issue 73 Bruce and Two Unnamed Guards again wibble wobble.JPG|Issue 74 Glenn, rick.jpg|Issue 78 Unnamed ASZ Guard asjuf bvgncbfnv.JPG|Issue 78 Unnamed ASZ gurad dpisaf.JPG|Issue 82 Unnamed Alexandria Safe Zone Guard ad0hids.JPG|Issue 85 Fgregetgtrgrte.jpg|Issue 97 Andrea and Heath and Denise.102.1.png|Issue 102 Survivor 4 Little blonde girl. Issue 70 - Seen playing outside with Ron, Carl, Mikey and another boy. ASZ Girl Running.JPG|Issue 70 Survivor 5 Little, brown haired Girl Issue 71 - This girl was seen on the cover of Issue 71, she was then seen running around with other children dressed as a witch. Issue 71.jpg|Issue 71 Which Girl.JPG|Issue 71 Survivor 6 Little child, dressed as a bear. Issue 71 - Seen running across the street with other children dressed as a bear. Cuddles.JPG|Issue 71 Survivor 7 Little boy dressed as a cowboy. Issue 71 - Seen running across the street with other children dressed as a cowboy, Unnamed Cowboy Boy.JPG|Issue 71 Survivor 8 Little boy dressed as a pirate. Issue 71 - Seen running across the street with other children dressed as a pirate. Pirate Kid.JPG|Issue 71 Survivor 9 Old, female Alexandria Safe-Zone Resident. Issue 72 - Seen at Douglas's party. Unnamed Guy or Girl at Party.JPG|Issue 72 Old Woman At Party.JPG|Issue 72 Survivor 10 Bald, male Alexandria Safe-Zone Resident. Issue 72 - Seen at Douglas's party. Issue 89 - Seen looking at Nicholas as he begins to defect. Unnamed Butler Looking Guy.JPG|Issue 72 Nicholas revuelo Alexandría.jpg|Issue 89 Survivor 11 Blonde Female Alexandria Safe-Zone resident. Issue 72 - Seen on the cover of Issue 72, seen at Douglas's party. Issue 76 - Seen crossing the street with Barbara. Issue 78 - Hears a gunshot while sat inside of the church. -72.jpg|Issue 72 Blone Woman Hidden By Michonne.JPG|Issue 72 Woman having drink with Douglas behind Rick as he leaves with Sophia and Carl.JPG|Issue 72 Barbara,Michonne,Olivia.png|Issue 72 Barbara, 1.jpg|Issue 76 Blonde Resident Hears Gunshot.JPG|Issue 78 Survivor 12 African American, female Alexandria Safe-Zone Resident. Issue 72 - Seen at Douglas's party. Issue 102 - Seen walking past Heath and Paul Monroe. African American Woman Issue 72.JPG|Issue 72 Unnamed Woman dijfshdsgfa.JPG|Issue 102 Other Unnamed Blone Woman talking to A guy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #12 Unnamed Guy Talking to a blone Girl.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #13 Guy behind Drunk Glenn.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #15 z Big Nosed Guy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #17 Woman at Party Talking with Douglas.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #18 Guy behind Eugene at Party.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #19 Background Couple.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #20 and #21 Hilltop Colony To Be Added The Saviors Savior 1 Savior 15 :"Yeah. What's next?" :—Savior to Negan. Issue 103 - Seen in the background with other Saviors killing roamers. Issue 114 - Listens to Negan's speech, seen in the crowd. Bald Savior 103.JPG|Issue 103 UnnamedSav20.png|Issue 114 Of-Course-You-Realize-This-Means-War-The-Walking-Dead-114-Negan.jpg|Issue 114 Savior 2 Savior 11 :"What kind of medicine you get on this run?" :—The Savior to Negan. Issue 105 - This Savior is seen letting Negan and Carl into the Saviors base. He informs Negan that Molly still has a cough and is relieved to hear that they brought back a lot of medicine. Issue 105 Unnamed Savior 17.png|Issue 105 Issue 105 Unnamed Savior 17b.png|Issue 105 Savior 3 Savior 13 Issue 114 - This man is seen being attacked and killed by Shiva. Hbhb.png|Issue 114 Shiva114.1.png|Issue 114 Shiva114.2.png|Issue 114 115shiva.png|Issue 114 Savior 4 Male Savior with a mohawk. Issue 118 - Shot through the head and killed. Issue 119 - Corpse shown to be thrown by two other Saviors. Mohawk Savior.JPG|Issue 118 Issue119 Preview 1.png|Issue 119 Savior 5 Brown haired, male Savior Issue 118 - Shown on the cover of Issue 118, then shown running towards Paul Monroe. Paul then catches this man and uses him as a hostage to get inside the Savior outpost, once another Savior opens the door Paul shoots this man in the head. The-Walking-Dead-118-Cover.jpg|Issue 118 Brown Haired Savior Issue 118.JPG|Issue 118 PaulandSaviorHostage.jpg|Issue 118 DontOpenIt.jpg|Issue 118 Savior 6 Issue 118 - Seen trying to stop Ezekiel from escaping, gets bitten by a walker soon after. UnnamedSaviorDeath118.jpg|Issue 118 TwoSaviorsSurrounded.jpg|Issue 118 Savior 7 Issue 118 - Seen pointing a gun at Ezekiel, then surrounded by roamers. 118 Ezekiel Anger.png|Issue 118 TwoSaviorsSurrounded.jpg|Issue 118 Savior 8 Savior 16 :"So where do we go from here?" :—The Savior to Negan about what the Saviors will do next.[src] : Issue 114 - This Savior asks Negan what they will do next. UnnamedSav21.png|Issue 114 gopd.jpg|Issue 114 Savior 9 Savior 3 Issue 114 - Issue 117 - Seen killing walkers with other Saviors and listening to Negan in the crowd. Savior_9.png 546.png 3 savs.png savior2.jpg Savior07 death.png The Saviors.png 117 Saviors Fight.png|Issue 117 Savior_6_117.jpg|Issue 117 Savior 10 Savior 9] Issue 105 - Sav18Ban.png|Issue 105 Sav18..png|Issue 105 Sav18.1.png|Issue 105 Sav18.2.png|Issue 105 Sav18.3.png|Issue 105 Issue 105 Negan and Savior 18.png|Issue 105 USav15.2.png|Savior 6 Bansav2.png|Savior 7 Bansav10.png|Savior 8 UnnamedSav16.1.1.png|Savior 9 BanSav11CS.png|Savior 10 BanSav13CS.png|Savior 11 Saviorcropun.jpg|Savior 12 Sav14.3.1.png|Savior 14 (dead) Negan Man 2.png|Savior 15 (dead) SaviorS.png|Savior 16 (dead) 640px-Sav14.1.png|Savior 17 (dead) Twd114pg04.jpg|Savior 18 (dead) Savior 7.png|Savior 19 (dead) Savior 5.png|Savior 20 (dead) Savior 4.png|Savior 21 (dead) The Kingdom Kingdom.1.png Kingdom.2.png Backround SC.png Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Background Characters